better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
One Small Caring
One Small Caring is the twenty-fourth episode (the second segment of the twelfth episode) of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip and 189th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. The title of this episode is a pun on the song One Small Thing, but it replace "thing" with "caring". It will be paired up with "The Absolute Worst". In this episode, Akita had a very bad food poisoning after Snowblossom let her drink hot chocolate with expired marshmallows, so the Ninja had to save her by traveling inside her gut. Meanwhile, the Mane Five and Snowblossom went to find the Traveller's Tree, only to be guarded by the yeti named Krag, who is also adopted by Diamond Spark. Production The animated version of the amoeba is CGI, with the exception of the Dazzlings in their amoeba form, which were Toon Boom. This episode was released on Videoland's on-demand service in the Netherlands on August 25, 2019, one month and ten days ahead of its scheduled premiere in the US, but was later taken down. It also aired on TV3 in Malaysia on September 14, 2019 and 9GO in Australia on September 30, 2019. Plot The Traveler's Tree The episode begins back at the Never-Realm, as Rarity finds out the missing two colors to bond with the Rainbow Generator. Snowblossom brings Rarity, Spike and the rest of the Mane Five to look at Zane's yellow butterfly, which is revealed to be a yellow swallowtail. He discussed with the other Ninja that some butterflies only survived in winter, mostly the young have the higher chance of survival than adults. Now they have found yellow, they need to look for violet, as Nya wondered who is the seventh person. Just then, Akita, who is weakened with green face, suggest that she is the seventh person. Lloyd was worried about Akita, as she was pale and weakened. She said that her stomach is aching and cause intense pain, whenever she goes to the bathroom. Zane explains them that the cause of her problem is food poisoning, which is later revealed that Snowblossom was the one who bought expired marshmallows from Pinkie Pie. Twilight Sparkle reminds her to look for the expiry date before using it, and answered that the Ice Samurai will be under attack if a Formling is weak, and unable to reach home in time. Moreover, the main problem of going back is that the Cave of Egress took thirty moons to open the realm gate, and the Traveler's Tea will not work in the Never-Realm. Snowblossom has a way to go back home: finding the leaves of the Traveler's Tree, but she warns that a beast will try to guard the tree, as she describes the beast that he has yellow fur and red teeth and twenty-five feet tall. Rarity was shocked that it is a polar bear, but Snowblossom thought that it was a yeti, making her a living nightmare. Still, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack brings them to the Traveler's Tree and grab the leaves, so that they can go home. The Ninja want to join them, but they are unable to come because they decided to cure Akita. Hence, the Mane Five and Snowblossom went on a Roadtrip to the Traveler's Tree, while the Ninja have to take care of a sick Formling. A perfect cure As the Mane Five, Spike and Snowblossom were taking on a balloon to the Traveler's Tree, the Ninja suggests some ways to cure Food Poisoning. One of it is to let the stomach rest, but Jay said that it takes days for her to recover. Lloyd suggests a faster method to save Akita, by shrinking down to the microscopic size and enter the Micro Realms. The Ninja were shocked, but he said that it is the only way to get her strength back. Zane discovers her main problem inside was the small intestine, where the good microbes are. Nya asked Zane to prepare the Land Bounty for a voyage inside her gut, while Lloyd asked Akita to get some sleep, as the nature will take its own course. The Ninja are on the Land Bounty with the seatbelts buckled and wore the Pinpoint Amulets, as they are going on a relaxing voyage to fight against things that is something bad. Meanwhile, at the Castle of Ice, Aria and Sonata foiled their plans, due to the Yuhidae ponies and the Great Lakw inhabitants persuade to save the Rainbow and Fluttershy. They went to seek Vex and Adagio, as they finally can let the Ice Emperor rule the Never-Realm forever. Unlikely, he was shocked that the Ninja are trying to save her by going inside her belly, and Adagio also gets terrified about foiling their plans to not let Akita feel better. Eventually, Vex has a solution to let the Dazzlings enter her belly, as the Dazzlings have their own Pinpoint Amulets. With the Staff of Ice, he teleport the Dazzlings to the realm, as they follow what the Ninja have been doing. Up in the sky, Vex unleashed Boreal to freeze the village once the Dazzlings stop the Ninja. The Land Bounty burst into a portal in the weightless realm, while screaming with excitement, as they finally went inside Akita, through the Field of Lymphs. Furthermore, Zane tells that they are in the Intestinal Micro-Realm, the microscopic view of the small intestine. The Ninja sightsee the beauty of this realm, filled with villi and glowing dust. Nya describes the realm that the villi is like sea anemones in the ocean, as they were moving like corals. However, she agrees with Jay that going to the large intestine is a ridiculous idea. Lloyd tells them not to worry as they went inside here to look for a problem. The Ninja starts swimming outside the Land Bounty, as Lloyd refers it as the weightless realm. Zane explains why they are weightless is because of the intestinal juice. Apparently, Kai feels the villus and explains that it is so rough, due to the microvilli. Nya suggests that the higher the concentration of the intestinal juice will enabling the flow as they swim through the villi, and meeting the gut culture, which Cole was interested in. Lloyd feels the intestinal wall, as he comforts Akita that she will be okay. With a gentle touch, Akita sleeps happily. A pony and a yeti In the Never-Realm, the Mane Five, Spike and Snowblossom arrived at the mountains, and they Applejack hears a distant roar. Twilight finds the coordinates to look for the Aurora of Desire, which is the place to inspire the rainbow connection. Snowblossom brings Twilight and Rainbow Dash to the peaks and look up the Aurora that Mayor Sunny Skies saw. As the trio leave, the remaining girls and Spike search the Traveller’s Tree, until Applejack hears a roar from the Yeti. When Applejack went up the mountains, she heard that it was nothing, but suddenly a yeti named Krag attacks her. Applejack and Krag are fighting each other, but the intentions are getting worst. At first, she is successful in her attack, but Krag gets the last laugh when he knocks her unconscious using a stick. When Applejack wakes up, he finds himself in Krag's home. She heads for the exit, but retreats and hides from Krag. When Krag enters his cave, Applejack ties him up with her lasso and is able to bury the beast with a massive stalactite. Later, a mysterious Pegasus pony was hidden under Applejack’s shadow, revealing that she blames her for hurting Krag. Applejack apologize to a pony, and introduced herself as Diamond Spark. She reveals that Diamond adopts Krag, as Applejack finds him about his truth. As Applejack and Diamond Spark explores, they realize there are bunk beds and burial mounds indicating there were multiple Yeti living inside the cave and they somehow died. When they realize Krag is the last one, they realize he made a mistake in fighting him and decides to help him. Upon seeing Krag stuck, Applejack spots a tree branch holding berries. She realizes Krag was supplying food for him. When Diamond asks why he's the only one, Krag growls at a discarded crossbow used by the Blizzard Samurai. Applejack then comes to realization that Krag was saving him when the bridge was collapsing, and not trying to harm him. Afterwards, Applejack and Diamond Spark lifts the block of ice and frees Krag. As a result, the beast hugs Applejack as he found a new friend. Subsequently, Applejack asks where the Traveler's Tree is, so Krag gallops ahead of Applejack and Diamond Spark. When Krag realizes he left them behind, he returns to them and they ride together until they reach the peak of the mountain. When they reach the top, Applejack grabs some flowers, and they descend downwards. Back inside Akita's belly, the Dazzlings shapeshift into Amoeba form and explore this Micro Realm, until they were confronted by the black blobs. Sonata initially attacks the blob, but Adagio explains that it is the Black Amoeba, which is meant to be a major cause of food poisoning. The Black Amoeba begin to attack the Dazzlings, until Adagio uses her voice to control the Black Amoeba and destroy the Ninja. The Black Amoeba's siege The Ninja explore deeper inside the small intestine, and they went into the forest of villi. Kai thinks that it is like a maze, as the Ninja swim through. Cole also found something yellowish, as he thinks that there are fishes is the Micro Realm. However, a microbe attacks Cole as she is mistaken as a fish. The other Ninja confront Cole about the mistake, as a microbe tells them that they are not fish, but a microbe instead. She introduced the Ninja as Ina and brings the Ninja to meet the other microbes. Kai and Nya met Kiko and Chiru, as they were best friends to her. Cole meets Punchus but he doesn’t want to harm Cole, he wants to protect them from the siege. Zane meets Weebie, a smart microbe like him, and they share their knowledge. Lloyd meets an unexpected shy microbe, named Shylie, as she tends to be nervous. Jay meets other microbes other than Ina and he likes being in a microbe family, but a short while. Suddenly, Jay accidentally smooshed the black blob, as Weebie said that it is the Black Amoeba. He said that they are the ones who attack inside the Formling. The Ninja also saw the Dazzlings but in their amoeba form. Adagio explains to bring the Black Amoeba is to execute the Ninja and the microbes to make Akita feel more sick. As such, they began to attack, but the powers that they used are somewhat different: Kai’s Fire power gets extinguished, due to being stranded in the fluid-based realm, Nya’s Water power turns into bubbles, and Cole’s Lava Arms will be a risk for destroying the beauty. So, the Ninja decided to use the Forbidden Spinjitzu scroll to fight against the Black Amoeba. They successfully did it, but the Black Amoebae eventually forms into a giant Black Amoeba, and the Dazzlings asked him to destroy them. Shylie and Ina tried to protect the microbes from the siege, but they were swallowed by the giant Black Amoeba. Worried, the Ninja fight back against him and the Dazzlings, using Forbidden Spinjitzu, but the Black Amoeba swallowed Kai, Zane, Lloyd, Nya and Cole, leaving Jay and the Forbidden scroll behind. They tried to stop the Dazzlings, but Aria uses her voice to take away the scroll as it fall inside the Black Amoeba. With no choice, Jay sacrifice himself to allow the Black Amoeba to eat him. As the Dazzlings celebrate their victory, Akita was feeling uncomfortably painful as she groans. At the mountains, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike reach Krag's home and spot Krag arriving home with Applejack. When they enter the cave, they get into a brawl. Luckily, Applejack and Diamond Spark is able to end the fight and introduces Krag to them. She then offers Krag a new home and he gladly accepts. Suddenly, when Diamond Spark began to move out of his home, she suddenly fall. Applejack and Krag tries to save her but she injured her wing. As Diamond regains consciousness, Diamond hugs Krag for saving her. The girls and Krag head down the mountain, but Krag stops for a moment and admires his home that he has lived in. He then places a branch into the snow and promises to fight for the Yeti who were killed by Blizzard Samurai. Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Snowblossom came back from finding the Aurora and Applejack asked them that they found the leaves of the Traveller’s Tree. Eventually, they all went with Krag together. Saving Akita The Ninja and the microbes are trapped inside the giant Black Amoeba and they study the life inside of it, revealing its beauty inside the micro-being. Jay also feels the same way as the Ninja did, until he realised that they all want to save Akita, as she is groaning in pain. The Ninja uses Elemental powers to destroy the giant black amoeba, but it didn’t work it at all. However, Shylie founds the Forbidden scroll, and gives Jay, as Lightning powers will enable to destroy it. As the Dazzlings are enjoying the time destroying the microbes, Jay uses his Forbidden spell, Harmonic Flash, as the Dazzlings fly out to another realm, while destroying the black amoeba in the process freeing them. Epilogue: Akita reveals her true self ???? Cast *Adagio Dazzle - Kazumi Evans *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain *Alum - Rebecca Shoichet *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Aria Blaze - Diana Kaarina *Chiru - Kelly Metzger *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Duddle - Andrew Francis *Diamond Spark - Andrea Libman *Flowee - Sharon Alexander *General Vex - Michael Kopsa *Ina - Marÿke Hendrikse *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kiko - Ellen Kennedy *Krag - Brian Drummond *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nishe - Chiara Zanni *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Princess Snowblossom - Ali Liebert *Punchus - Scott McNeil *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Sonata Dusk - Marÿke Hendrikse *Sorla - Patty Drake *Shylie - Britt Irvin *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Weebie - Gavin Langelo *Zane - Brent Miller Spells Used *Harmonic Flash - Used by Jay to destroy the black amoebas and against The Dazzlings Transcript *One Small Caring (Transcript) Locations *Never-Realm **Snowblossom's Palace **Great Lake Village ***Sorla's Cabin **Castle of Ice *Intestinal Micro-Realm **Villi Forest **Field of Lymphs Trivia *'Narrator': Jay *It is possible that the Dazzlings can shapeshift into any creature using magic. In this episode, they can transform into amoeba. *When inside the giant black amoeba, Lloyd and Nya mention the events of "Lost in Time", "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria", "The Belly of the Beast", "Sun and Lava", and "How to Grow a Flower" which focus about caring. *Akita was the victim of food poisoning because she ate something expired. Eating expired foods or foods that are past their best-by date can expose your body to harmful bacteria that can cause vomiting, diarrhea, and a fever. **This means that Snowblossom cannot remember the expiry date of the marshmallow packaging. *This is the second episode where Nya said "It sounds nuts!". The first is "The Belly of the Beast", when Nya disagrees Zane’s idea to retrieve the inverter that was still intact inside Beohernie's stomach. In this episode, she agrees with Jay that going to her large intestine is the worst idea. *Diamond Sparks injuring her wing might be a reference to "Read It and Weap", the same way Rainbow Dash got injured. *Cole mistakenly refers Ina as a fish, instead of calling a microbe. This may be a reference to Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Journey to the Center of the Bat!", when the Atom said "There's no fish in Batman's -", when Aquaman summons a Platelet. *This is the second time the Ninja riding the Land Bounty in one of the Micro-Realms, the first is "The Never-Ending Snowflakes". **Although this Micro-Realm is fluid-based, the Land Bounty can able to drive on the intestinal floor, using the anti-gravity to prevent the Land Bounty from floating. *The music played during the ending scene where Lloyd, Zane, Twilight Sparkle and Snowblossom able to find Fluttershy is the same soundtrack when Cole falls off the Bounty in "The Ending of the End: The Fall". *This episode, along with "The Absolute Worst", was aired along with Season 10: March of the Oni episodes, "The Ending of the End: The Fall", "The Ending of the End: Endings" and "The Fate of Lloyd". Difference between this and the original Ninjago episode *The plot in the second half of the episode is used from the original Ninjago episode, "Krag's Lament". **However, it was Applejack, who befriended with Krag, as Cole was inside Akita’s body at that time. Errors *When Diamond Sparks talks to Sorla about her injured wing, her diamond in her cutie mark is green, instead of blue. *In one scene, Snowblossom has green eyes, instead of blue. *When Akita was resting, her pendent is orange. *When the Ninja arrived at the Intestinal Micro-Realm from the portal, Kai didn't say "Wheeeee!", while the others did. *In one shot where the black amoeba attacks the Ninja, the flames on Lloyd's head is missing. *The black amoeba can cause a user to have food poisoning, as it inhabits inside an expired food. In real life, most amoebas don't cause as many human diseases as bacteria and viruses do. Gallery MLP_X_Ninjago_Rainbow_Roadtrip_OSC_Title_Card.png|Title card